


Snakes and Fangs

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, baby panda, inumakixhinata, jujutsusorcererhinata!, maki is like a older sister to hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: Inumaki Toge and his team was assigned to protect and guard Hinata Shouyou a 15 years old high school student from Karasuno High that has a powerful cursed energy that can beat Sukuna itself.Inumaki Toge x Fem Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Inumaki Toge/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Snakes and Fangs

Inumaki Toge was a second year at Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College. He and his team was assigned by the principal to look at someone who was able to possess powerful cursed energy that can battle Sukuna's. They were so shocked when they learn about it but continue to listen to the person infront of them. "As I was saying you three would be assigned to study at Miyagi Prefecture to guard up the girl named Hinata Shouyou who was a first year at Karasuno High where you were gonna study in for the rest of the months until she wakes her cursed energy inside of her." the Principal walks to the side , as the three silently watched his movements. 

"The cursed energy inside of her can battle Sukuna's if Yuuji Itadori were gonna eat all the fingers of Sukuna." There eyes widen at the revelation. The principal looks at them.

"I assigned you to do the mission because I probably trust you myself that you can do it just in time. So while you're gonna transfer at Karasuno High make sure to go to the volleyball club to join them and this..." the principal continues to explain the what will they gonna do you while they were at Miyagi. 

They were now at the entrance of the Karasuno High, some people were strangely looking at them because of their outfit. The Karasuno's Principal allowed them to wear whatever they want. As the Karasuno Principal know that they are just some exchange student that will gonna stay in Karasuno in one month coming from West Prefecture High School. While walking towards the volleyball gymnasium to join the team they noticed a blur of orange passing them by followed by a blavk haired boy chasing it. "Uh, I think that's the girl the principal is talking about." Panda says at the shoulder of Maki.

If you're wondering, the Principal make Panda to drink some kind of potion so he can go back to becoming a baby panda for a month. "You think so?" Maki asked as she eyed the now girl who was smirking at the black haired girl infront of her. 

They listen to their conversation as the two talks in a loud voice. "Ha! That's 353 wins for me and 365 lose for you!" Shouyou says to the boy proudly who now angrily holds the orangennete hair and crush the girls head. "Hinata boke! You were probably cheating!" he angrily says.

Shouyou pouts we she looks at Kageyama in annoyance holding his right hand that was holding her head. "Ow ow, Bakageyama! I'm not cheating, you know! You probably just can't accept the fact that I won today!" she said. "And you're gonna crush my head Bakageyama! Stop doing that!" and they starts to argue.

"Tuna Tuna." says Inumaki while looking at the two. Maki sighed as she spokes, "Hey, can you release that hold on the girl's head you're probably crushing her." she said.

The two stops arguing as they both looked at the girl who holds a baby panda in her arms and a strange looking white haired boy whose mouth can't be seen.

The black haired boy then release the iron grip on Shouyou's hair as he intently looked at the two persons infront of him. While Shouyou was holding her head fixing the mess the boy made.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the scowling black haired boy. Inumaki ignored the boy's question as he looked at Shouyou who is busy fixing her hair. "Leaf mustard." he spokes as Shouyou stopped fixing her hair as she curiously looked at the white haired boy. She then tilts her head in confusion, "Uhm, Sorry what?"

"Leaf mustard." Inumaki repeats. Shouyou looked at Inumaki with a still confused face. Maki pats Inumaki's shoulder as he look at Maki back to the girl. "He says, are you okay?" she translates the word for her. Inumaki nodded.

"Oh uhm yeah! I'm okay! It's nothing really and I'm used to Kageyama's iron grip on my head everytime he lose again me." she grins. Kageyama then held his palm up as he about to crush Shouyou's head but then stops by Inumaki.

"You shouldn't probably do that If I we're you." Maki threatens. The Kageyama boy scowls, "Who are you to say that to me? And you didn't answer my questions earlier."

Maki's about to answer his question when someone slaps the back of his head. "Kageyama! What are you doing?! Don't be like that to our new members of the club I'm gonna tell this to Daichi and also." the new black haired guy looked at them. "Welcome to Karasuno and also the welcome on Karasuno's Volleyball Team, the two of you with the Panda are going to study here in 1 month right? Have a nice stay here!" the boy said as he looks at Kageyama "And you, you gonna come with me." drags Kageyama by the ear.

Shouyou winced as she watched Ennoshita-san dragged Kageyama by the ear. She then looks at the two people infront of her. She bows at them and awkwardly scratch the back of her hair.

"Uhm, sorry for Kageyama's attitude earlier senpai's he's just like that if he didnt know you or something!" 

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologized you're not the one who said that earlier and drop the senpai thingy were not into honorifics." the girl with green hair with glasses spoke. "Oh we haven't introduced ourself are we? Anyways, I'm Maki Zenin you can call me Maki-san and this white haired boy is Inumaki Toge you can also call him Inumaki-san or whatever you like." Maki-san said.

"Tuna Tuna." says Inumaki. Which he earned confused glance again from Shouyou

She slowly nods as she looks at the baby panda Maki-san is holding to. "Maki-san, can I ask what's the name of that cute baby panda youre holding in!" 

Maki looked at Panda. "He's name is Panda!" 

Shouyou's eyes began to sparkle with interest. "Oh wow so he's a he. Hi there Pandaaa-san!" she waves at the baby panda infront of her who waves at her back. 

That makes her gasped in shocked. "He waved backed at mee the woaah! Anyways! I'm Hinata Shouyou by the way!" she said as she smiles at them. "What are you doing here by the way Maki-san?? And may I ask why Inumaki-san says strange word like leaf mustard and tuna tuna? And how do you understand him?" she said without a paused.

'Is this really the girl who holds the second most powerful cursed energy?' the three thought.

"He's just like that since birth because something happens to him and that makes him to communicate with limited dialogue. The strange words he says are some of the limited dialogue he can spoke and I can really understand him because were been bestfriend since middle school." Maki explains. She felt sorry for this innocent girl infront of her for lying. She makes this up so that he can cover Inumaki but half of what she said was true. That Inumaki is just forced to communicate with limited dialogue to others due to his abilities.

The girl looks sad while she looks at Inumaki. "Sorry for what happened to you and asking about it Inumaki-san! I'm just really curious why are you saying strange words." 

"Tuna Mayo."

As if someone lights up the bulb Shouyou smiled with happiness. As she thinks he can understand her Inumaki-senpai. "Did you say it's okay, Inumaki-san??"

"Salmon." he replies as he nods. "He says, yes." Maki said.

Shouyou eyes began to sparkle again. "That's great! Oh uhm, may I ask what are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We're just visiting right now. Tomorrow will be the start of our class." Maki replied.

Shouyou wants to say something but then she remembers what her Ennoshita-senpai says the other day. 

"Shoot! Sorry Maki-san! Inumaki-san! and also you Panda-san! I gotta go, my teams probably waiting for me right now! Have a nice stay here! Uhm, bye!" she bows at them and goes inside the gym.

The three just looked at her as she completely goes inside the gymz

"She's too innocent for a girl whose gonna beat Sukuna's cursed energy." Panda decided to spoke.

Maki just nods her head as she look at Inumaki who was looking at the girl by the window who was now happily talking to her teammates.

She was shocked when she saw his eyes they we're sparks with interest as they observed the girls movement. Maki blinked as she didnt believe what she saw but when she open her eyes again. 

She don't see the sparks his eyes anymore he was looking at her rigjt now. She was confused. 'Am I just being deceived by my eyes?' she thought.


End file.
